


Тайна старой фотографии

by fandom Rus_Rock 2020 (rrfb2020), Sparkle_fox



Series: Челлендж команды Рус_рока [8]
Category: Rock Music RPF, Русский рок | Russian Rock - Fandom
Genre: Analysis, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, fandom Rus_Rock 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrfb2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rus_Rock%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkle_fox/pseuds/Sparkle_fox
Summary: Дорогие читатели! Представьте, что вам в руки попала старая и очень душевная фотография.  На ней, улыбаясь, стоят Азирафаэль, Гарри Поттер, Капитан Америка, Дейенерис и еще трое неизвестных граждан.
Series: Челлендж команды Рус_рока [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865740
Comments: 16
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Тайна старой фотографии

  


Думаю, если не все, то многие поклонники великих героев, увидев это, постарались бы выяснить, где и когда сделан замечательный снимок и кто еще на нем запечатлен.  
  
Предположим, проведя небольшое расследование, вы опознали еще двоих. Это Люк Скайуокер и Шерлок Холмс; просто они немного сбоку стоят, вот их и не удалось идентифицировать сразу.  
  
Неопознанным остался только симпатичный парень, стоящий в самом центре фотографии. Не удалось выяснить и еще один важный вопрос — когда она сделана. Никто из героев, запечатленных на снимке, этого не помнит.  
  
Представители разных фандомов, скорее всего, подумают о странной ситуации разное — но всех она как минимум очень сильно озадачит. И, наверное, многие все же попытаются разгадать тайну удивительного снимка.  
  
Реальность порой еще более непредсказуема, чем вымысел. Например, в русском роке имеется немало гораздо более странных и необъяснимых фотографий. Разбираться с их тайнами будут еще многие поколения историков русского рока, а мы начнем вот с этой. Для человека, хоть немного знающего расклад сил в свердловском роке, данный снимок выглядит совершенно невообразимо.  
  


**Часть 1. Факты и гипотезы**

Фотографии бывают разные. Есть среди них абсолютно случайные: например, встретились рокеры неожиданно на сборном концерте или в студии — и снялись вместе на добрую память. Есть постановочные — на них участники съемки воплощают какие-то абстрактные идеи.  
  
Но особенно хорошо помнятся людям снимки, на которых видна иерархия участников съемки. Именно потому, что на таких фотографиях запечатлен не случайный кусок жизни и не абстрактные идеи, а реальная расстановка сил в тусовке.  
  
При всей живости и спонтанности поведения участников этого снимка очень хорошо видно: они стоят не просто так, а в строгом иерархическом порядке. Проблема в том, что данный порядок выглядит весьма странно для любого периода существования свердловской рок-тусовки.  
  
Но начнем все же с совершенно очевидных фактов.  
  
Во-первых, нет ни малейших сомнений в месте съемки — это Свердловск. Потому что очень хорошо видно, кто здесь главный — точнее, главные.  
  
Самый-самый главный — парень в очках с сумкой через плечо, стоящий крайним слева. Это Александр Пантыкин, лидер группы «Урфин Джюс». Он сделал для свердловской рок-тусовки то же, что БГ сделал для питерской, — создал ее. Обладая исключительным чутьем на талантливых людей, на рубеже 70-ых — в первой половине 80-ых годов Пантыкин лично нашел и за руку привел в тусовку очень многих будущих знаменитостей, в том числе Илью Кормильцева и Егора Белкина. Талантливым людям, которые пришли в рок-тусу сами (например, Насте Полевой, наусам и чайфам), Пантыкин помогал всем, чем только мог, — а мог он тогда немало. Во времена Свердловского рок-клуба (СРК) авторитет Пантыкина вполне заслуженно был абсолютным, что и видно на фотографии.  
  
Еще один главный на снимке — парень в рубашке с короткими рукавами, стоящий крайним справа. Это Николай Грахов, председатель СРК — человек, налаживавший контакты между властью и неформалами. Должность эта сложная и с двух сторон расстрельная, но не место красит человека, а человек — место. Именно под руководством Грахова СРК прогремел на всю страну. Именно благодаря Грахову архив Свердловского рок-клуба (единственного советского рок-клуба) сейчас полностью выложен в Интернет. Студийные и концертные записи легендарных и полностью забытых команд, видеоклипы 80-ых, рок-самиздат — все это абсолютно доступно поклонникам русского рока.  
  
Пантыкин и Грахов стоят по обеим сторонам снимка, словно обрамляя прекрасную картину. Совершенно очевидно: они здесь хозяева. И, скорее всего, именно эти двое сделали данный снимок возможным. Так что место съемки сомнений не вызывает — Свердловск. В любом другом городе Пантыкин и Грахов стояли бы совершенно иначе.  
  
Второй бесспорный факт — временной промежуток, когда была сделана фотография.  
  
Наиболее раннее время съемки определяется тремя людьми, запечатленными на первом плане.  
  
На стуле сидит Жанна Агузарова, прославившаяся на всю страну как вокалистка группы «Браво». Рядом с ней сидит на корточках Павел Кузин — бессменный и поныне ударник «Браво». Парень в светлом пиджаке, стоящий справа от Пантыкина, — это Евгений Хавтан, создатель и лидер «Браво».  
  
Присутствие участников именно этой группы четко ограничивает самый ранний срок съемки: конец весны – начало лета 85-ого. Раньше фотография никак не могла быть сделана.  
  
Свой дебютный альбом «Браво» записало в декабре 83-его. Распространялся он нелегально, на кассетах. В отсутствие Интернета раскрутка даже очень талантливой команды происходила гораздо медленнее, чем сейчас.  
  
Милиция свинтила «Браво» прямо на концерте в марте 84-ого. Вскоре Жанна была выслана из Москвы и вернулась только в конце весны 85-ого.  
  
За неполные три месяца — с декабря 83-его по март 84-ого — «Браво» не успело бы раскрутиться так, чтобы дело дошло до гастрольной поездки в далекий город. Но если бы даже это удалось — вряд ли начинающую группу приняли бы так торжественно, как на фотографии. Свердловчане ведь очень торжественно принимают «Браво»! Именно московские гости — центр загадочного снимка.  
  
Значит, фото сделано уже после возвращения Жанны из ссылки в Москву. Но вряд ли сразу по приезду вокалистки «Браво» отправилось на настолько далекие гастроли. Сначала нужно было заново сыграться-спеться, потом — попробовать свои силы в родном городе и его окрестностях. Значит, самая ранняя дата съемки — июнь 85-ого.  
  
А наиболее позднее время создания фотографии определяют двое парней, стоящих за Хавтаном. Тот, что повыше, — Егор Белкин. Справа от него — Вячеслав Бутусов.  
  
Эти двое стоят очень странно для любого периода в истории Свердловского рок-клуба. Но даже чисто теоретически Егор и Вячеслав могли так встать только до начала апреля 87-ого. После этого навсегда изменилась расстановка сил в СРК.  
  
Значит, возможное время съемок ограничено началом лета 85-ого и концом марта 87-ого.  
  
Неопознанными на фотографии остались три человека. Возможно, если понять, кто это, станет ясно, когда был сделан снимок?  
  
Ага! Щаз! Как оказалось, за Пантыкиным стоит Марат Файрушин — сотрудник Свердловского обкома комсомола, официально курировавший рок-клуб. Между Файрушиным и Белкиным — Андрей Степанов, лид-гитарист далеко не самой известной в СРК группы «Степ». Стоящего между Хавтаном и Граховым парня в пиджаке и полосатом джемпере не узнал никто.  
  
Скажу честно: выяснив, кто еще изображен на этой фотографии, я всерьез задумался: может, она прилетела к нам из параллельной реальности, где СРК есть, но расстановка сил там принципиально иная, чем в нашем мире? Потому что как ни напрягал я фантазию, все равно не мог понять, почему именно эти — и только эти! — люди собрались вместе.  
  
Если бы на моем месте был Шерлок Холмс, он бы, конечно, догадался сразу. Я, к сожалению, не обладаю столь изощренным дедуктивным методом, поэтому за дополнительной информацией полез в свердловский рок-самиздат. Не найдя там при беглом просмотре ни одного упоминания о гастролях «Браво» в Свердловске, я удивился еще сильнее и начал изучать все книги, в которых могла найтись нужная информация.  
  
И нашел таки ее! Как всегда, правда оказалась наиболее логичным решением и объяснила все несуразности невообразимой фотографии.  
  


**Часть 2. А ларчик просто открывался**

Все оказалось до смешного просто. С очень большой вероятностью снимок сделан 24 февраля 1987 года — в день, когда на Свердловском ТВ записывали выпуск передачи «Молодежный клуб» с участием московской группы «Браво» и членов СРК. Именно эта версия и дает вполне убедительные ответы на все вопросы, возникающие при просмотре странной фотографии.  
  
Вопрос 1. Почему на снимке запечатлены только эти люди? Если снимок сделан на концерте «Браво» — где остальные музыканты? Если на встрече столичных рокеров со свердловскими — почему зрителей так мало? Возможность пообщаться с московскими звездами наверняка заинтересовала бы гораздо больше народу.  
  
Ответ. Потому что на запись ток-шоу (данный термин тогда в Союзе не использовался, но это именно оно) целесообразно приглашать не более десяти-двенадцати гостей. Остальные просто не успеют высказаться.  
  
И выбор участников вполне логичен — как москвичей, так и свердловчан.  
  
Жанна — вокалистка «Браво» и живой символ победы русского рока над тиранией. Хавтан — создатель и лидер группы. Кузин играет там до сих пор, так что явно очень хорошо знает и сильно любит эстетику стиляг и русский рок.  
  
Без Марата Файрушина нельзя: он отвечал за рок перед властью. Без Николая Грахова нельзя по той же причине. Без Пантыкина нельзя, т. к. без него свердловского рока, может, и вообще не было бы.  
  
Если Пантыкин — легендарное прошлое, то Егор и Слава — перспективное настоящее свердловского рока. А еще Егор и Слава — самые красивые парни в СРК, что тоже существенно, учитывая присутствие на съемках прекрасной Жанны. Судя по всему, Владимир Шахрин, тоже многообещающий и перспективный, не попал на запись ТВ-программы, т. к. не прошел фэйс-контроль по уровню красоты.  
  
Остается непонятным только одно — как на съемки попал лид-гитарист далеко не самой главной свердловской группы «Степ». Объяснений видится два. Либо Андрей Степанов хотел сказать что-то очень важное об эстетике стиляг (поговорить о СРК или о роке вообще и без него нашлось бы немало желающих). Либо Андрея пригласили потому, что в тот момент из всех лид-гитаристов СРК только он мог подыграть поющему Славе. В Нау Бутусов тогда играл на гитаре сам, а в «Степе» он был приглашенным вокалистом, так что опыт совместных выступлений именно со Степановым у Славы имелся.  
  
Все абсолютно логично.  
  
Вопрос 2. Почему никто из участников съемки не узнал красивого парня на переднем плане? У него и внешность яркая, и прикид шикарный. Для советской провинции вообще круть немереная.  
  
Ответ. Потому что это ведущий телепередачи. Рокеры видели его первый и последний раз в жизни и, разумеется, вскоре забыли напрочь.  
  
Вопрос 3. Почему всем так интересно содержимое кармана Евгения Львовича Хавтана? Что у него там? Живая лягушка? По рассеянности унесенный из столовой пирожок или котлета? Граната с оторванной чекой?  
  
Ответ. Выходя из студии, где велась запись передачи, Хавтан, еще непривычный к телеэфирам, забыл снять микрофон — гостям ток-шоу он и сейчас крепится примерно туда же. Бдительный ведущий, привыкший к рассеянности участников своей программы, заметил микрофон и начал его вытаскивать, что и запечатлел фотограф.  
  
Вопрос 4. Почему Егор и Слава стоят так, как стоят?  
  
Ответ. Именно так — на равных — они могли стоять только в период между I фестивалем СРК (конец июня 86-ого) и концом марта 87-ого. Дата телесъемок попадает именно в этот промежуток времени. В любой другой период совсем иными были отношения как между самым крутым парнем свердловской рок-тусы и лидером полуразвалившейся студенческой рок-группы, так и между лидером одной из величайших групп русского рока и лид-гитаристом этой группы.  
  
Вопрос 5. Почему свердловский рок-самиздат уделил очень мало внимания гастролям «Браво»? Это ведь не просто знаменитая столичная рок-команда, но и символ победы в жестокой войне.  
  
Ответ. Потому что в 87-ом «Браво» уже сотрудничало с Москонцертом (официальной концертной организацией). Соответственно, СРК в организации гастролей столичной команды участия не принимал. Все внимание администрации рок-клуба было сосредоточено на праздновании первой годовщины СРК. Оно планировалась на 14 марта; ждали «Алису» из Питера и «Калинов Мост» из Новосибирска, но было непонятно, разрешат ли власти настолько масштабное событие. Все сложилось наилучшим образом, и праздник получился великолепным, но за три недели до него все организаторы этого мероприятия наверняка носились как ошпаренные. Им наверняка было ни до чего больше.  
  
Вопрос 6. Почему никто из свердловчан, участвовавших в записи, о ней не помнит? Это ведь наверняка один из первых телеэфиров для свердловских рокеров — событие очень важное и значимое.  
  
Ответ. Да потому, что свердловская рок-туса тогда на ушах стояла. В марте планировался фестиваль в честь ДР СРК, в апреле — гастроли свердловских рокеров в Питере. Оба события касались рокеров напрямую и вызывали у них сложные чувства. На таком фоне даже телеэфир казался не особо значительным событием.  
  
В общем, все понятно и логично, прекрасная маркиза, за исключеньем пустяка. Те, кто все-таки помнит запись этой телепередачи, утверждают, что там были не только участники «Браво», но и их земляки из группы «Рондо». Но на снимке их нет. Ушли раньше момента, когда была сделана фотография? Или, наоборот, приехали позже? Торопились на поезд или самолет и не могли задержаться даже на минуту?  
  
Так что полной ясности по-прежнему нет. Историков будущего ожидает еще очень много работы.  
  
Но неясность не мешает представлять, как проходила запись давней телепередачи. Наверняка пела Жанна под аккомпанемент Хавтана. Скорее всего, пел Пантыкин под аккомпанемент Белкина и Белкин под аккомпанемент Степанова (и/или Бутусова). Слава, наверное, тоже спел — наверняка под аккомпанемент Степанова.  
  
Очень серьезные комсомолки и комсомольцы обсуждали, нужен ли советской молодежи рок и если да, то какой именно. Москвичи делились опытом с коллегами из провинции. Свердловские рокеры размышляли, может ли их творчество быть интересно в столицах и на Западе.  
  
А сразу по окончании съемки — фото на память и речь примерно такого содержания.  
  
— Жанна, Евгений, Павел, познакомьтесь! Это Марат, Николай, Александр, Егор. Слава и Андрей. В жизни всякое бывает; вдруг еще свидитесь? Мы совсем скоро в Питер на гастроли едем; может, там и встретимся…  
  
И никто еще не ведал своей судьбы.  
  



End file.
